Love, SelfControl or Lust?
by StuffedToyCuddler
Summary: Erika Karisawa asked Celty and Walker if they could make Shizuo and Izaya meet and she have a great plan up her sleeves. Would this plan make Shizuo and Izaya's relationship change?
1. Chapter 1 The Game

**Summary: Erika Karisawa asked Celty and Walker if they could let Shizuo and Izaya meet and she have a great plan up in her sleeves. Would this plan make Shizuo and Izaya's relationship go to its highest or its lowest? Could this be a start of something new?**

**Title: Love, Self-Control Or Lust?**

**Pairing: Shizaya**

**What to do?: ENJOY~~! xD**

**Warning: This contains hardcore yaoi or we should call lemons. Kukuku**

**Reminders: I do NOT own any of the characters just the idea.**

* * *

><p>"Guys~!" Erika skips happily towards Walker and Celty who was having a conversation about each other's lives. "Why?" Walker looked at Erika with a smile. Celty smiled but the two didn't know or even noticed.<p>

[_What happened?_] Celty typed at her handy PDA. She always uses it in case of some conversations. The two looked at the excited Erika.

Walker knows the only answer when Erika is like this. "Lemme guess, you want something related to yaoi right?" Walker asked surely that the answer would be. "Yes!" And he's right about it.

"What about? Is it a manga?" Walker scratched his head. "Nope~!" Erika answered in a sing-song tone. [_Is it something to do about someone here in Ikebukuro?_] Erika nodded. "Well, Celty's good." Walker laughed. Celty think further more answers then she typed. [_Kida and Mikado?_] Erika shook her head. "That'll be good but no I got more better."

Celty thinks and thinks while Walker and Erika waited for her answer. "Uhm… Celty here's a clue. One information and one bar." Erika smiled. [_Kinda tricky…_] Celty thinks about the clue further more. 'If there's the information there's an informant and if there's a bar there's a bartender means…' she thought. After the thinking she swiftly typed. [_Izaya and Shzuo!_]

"Bingo~!" Erika jumped in happiness. "So what's up with them?" Walker asked crossed arms. "I wanna see them together! I have a plan!" Erika smiled playfully. "Well, what is it?" Walker looked at the smirking Erika. "Celty could you pick up Shizuo while we pick up Izaya?" Erika asked for a pretty please at Celty. [_Alright I'm on it._] Celty hopped on her ride then she made her way to Shizuo.

"This will be fun~!" Erika skips around. Walker sighed as he followed her. "Erika, where can we find Izaya?" Erika paused then she scanned the whole place. A guy dressed in black suit holding a knife while smirking caught her eyes. "There! Izaya!" Erika called while waving at him. "Hi Erika." Izaya waved back as he stopped near the two.

"Can you come with us?" Walker approached Izaya. "To where?" Izaya tilted his head. "At some karaoke bar." Erika smiled. "Sure. Are we the only ones?" Izaya hid his knife. "Nope we got two more." Erika made a peace sign.

Meanwhile at Celty's situation. "Hi Celty." Shzuo waved his hands with cigarette. "Why are you here?" Celty grabbed her PDA then she typed. [_Erika told me to pick you up._] Shizuo sighed. "Alright." He hopped on the ride then they drove off. They arrived just in time. "Hey~!" Izaya waved not noticing who's behind Celty. "Why is this flea here?" Shizuo yelled poking Izaya's forehead. Izaya batted his hands away then he coughed. "I need some break too you know?" Shizuo was pissed even more but he just ignored the anger.

"We're going to a nearby karaoke bar!" Erika and Walker said excitedly.

They went inside their reserved room and they sat on the couches surrounding the table. "We're not here to sing or dri—" Before Erika could finish Izaya and Shizuo said. "Boring…" they both noticed that they had the same opinion. Their faces flushed harshly. The others just smirked about it.

"Well as I was saying no singing take back what I said that there's no drinking!" Erika giggled.

"Nice.!" Izaya and Shizuo both said. Then again their faces turned red.

"Stop copying me, flea!" Shizuo growled.

"I'm not copying you!" Izaya pouted. But then he smirked. "Or maybe it's just because we're destined." He teased Shizuo with a chuckle.

"I'm not destined with a flea like you," Shizuo grabbed a cigar then lit it before putting it in his mouth. "you're disgusting." He added.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, you seemed like embarrassed. Wait! Are you blushing?" Izaya noticed the redness on Shizuo's cheeks as he tried to tease him more.

"Shut up!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya then pulled him close against him.

"Kyaa~! Shizu-chan is going to kiss Izayan!" Erika stands in place entwining her fingers together.

Walker and Celty backed off. "You're drooling Erika-san!" Walker grossed out.

"Izayan! I wanna talk to ya' for a second please!" Erika grabbed Izaya out of the room. "Izayan! Izayan!"

"Stop calling me that!" Izaya scolded Erika.

"Sowwi~!" Erika whimpered. "I wanna play a game, starring you and Shizuo-chan!" Erika swirled around and around as she sings a random song. "Pleease~~~"

"What game?" Izaya is ready to laugh his ass out if it's a Tag, Hide-n-Seek or some kid games.

Erika winked. "Nope it's not watcha think," She sighed. "It's called the game of Love, Self-Control or Lust." Many kinds of random backgrounds played behind Erika as she told about it.

"Sounds interesting. What's the mechanics of the game?" Izaya crossed his arms in front his chest in interest.

"It's simple the game starts if we go in and I'll explain what to do." Erika picked up the bag next to the door of their room. "I will be needing this for the game." She smiled. Izaya got a bad feeling about this but it's so interesting he couldn't resist. Erika opened the door then they walked inside the room. Izaya sat next to Celty and Walker while Shizuo is standing far away from Izaya.

"Alright! We're playing the game!" Erika jumped in excitement.

"What game?" Shizuo asked.

"The game is called Love, Self-Control or Lust! In this game I will be showing some things or pictures." Erika lifts the bag up then landed it hard on the table. "Well if you showed Love, I will ask a dare or a truth. If you showed Self-Control, I will throw a pie at you. And if you showed Lust, you must drink one glass of sake!" Erika showed a dozen bottles of sake inside a box.

All of them nodded. Erika opened the bag then she have chosen the picture of Shinra. "Well? Shizuo?" Erika asked.

"No comment." Shizuo crossed his arms. Erika smiled then she looked at Izaya.

"Izayan? What?" Erika swayed the picture in front Izaya.

"Love~ I love humans!" He happily said with a mix of a grin and a smirk.

"Walker?" Erika crossed her arms in front her chest. "Well?"

"Nothing." Walker smiled. But then Erika threw a pie on his face. "Wah! What was that for?"

"Nothing~" Erika giggled. "What about Celty?" Erika buried her hands on her waist.

[_Love… I love him…_] Celty slowly typed on her PDA.

"Good! I will tell you the dare later. Now the next picture is," Erika picked one. "Izayan! In a maid outfit!" Erika began to drool again.

"Cute!" Celty and Walker both insisted. But then the two looked at Shizuo.

"What are you looking at?" Shizuo yelled at them then they hurriedly changed the direction of their look.

"They're staring at you because you're blushing by just looking at my sexy outfit." Izaya mocked Shizuo. Shizuo was annoyed but he just drank the sake in front of him then he sat next to Izaya. Everyone looked at him except Erika, who was currently out of their world.

So it is true. Izaya thought. Many times passed and Shizou drank a lot of sake in the whole round. Izaya is tipsy while Celty and Walker fell asleep. Shizou looked at Izaya then he grabbed Izaya's chin.

"Hey there hot stuff." Shizou flirted around with Izaya. "You look so sexy today, such a turn on." Shizou began to touch Izaya on some violating places. Izaya didn't resisted because of tipsiness. Instead he cooperated much more, leading Shizou's hands to where he is feeling kind of needy. Until Shizou started groping Izaya's ass.

"Unn… Ah… Shizou…" They didn't mind Erika recording a video. She didn't drink for to see this! "Hmm… Touch me there more… Ah… Yeah…" Izaya clung onto Shizou and sat on his lap. They began kissing and making out. Shizou entered his tongue in Izaya's mouth and began exploring it.

"Make me hard Izaya." He said asking Izaya to strip in front of him. Izaya stood up and removed his jacket slowly and sexy. "Right. Strip that baby up!" Shizou exclaimed. Izaya giggled and started removing his t-shirt with his swift knife. He tears off his t-shirt piece by piece then he next removed his pants. Lowering the zipper slowly. And staying with his boxers only exposing his ass. Erika giggled, looks like she knows what would happen next.

Izaya sat on Shizou's hard-on and rubbed against it. "Hah… huff… So… hard…" Izaya grinded their hips together. Moaning and panting heavily. Izaya gasped when Shizou poked his entrance. "More… Put it in… I… want…" Izaya begged. Shizou pushed Izaya slowly on the couch.

Shizou dipped three of his fingers in a glass full of sake. "This will do." He said smirking at the horny guy beneath him. "Be ready now Izaya…" Shizou licked Izaya's ears. Then he inserted one finger in Izaya's entrance.

"Ah! Shizou! Deeper!" Izaya screamed. Erika went out and left the camera still recording. "Shizou… do it more…" Izaya begged for more by licking his lips in front of Shizou. Erika went in again with sunglasses that made her vision blurry so she won't end up having nosebleed and fainting. She carried Walker and Celty out of the room and locked the door.

Shizou smirked… He wasn't really that drunk? He took advantage of Izaya's tipsiness just to do this to him. Izaya didn't notice this, he just went crazy when Shizou began moving and inserted the second finger, then the third. Shizou kissed Izaya roughly, he knew Izaya likes everything rough. Shizou removed all his fingers. Izaya growled in dissatisfaction. "Don't worry there's more of it, babe." Shizou unzipped his zippers and pulled down his boxers revealing his rock hard cock. Izaya was amazed then he touched his own. Shizou noticed his love's neediness so he turned Izaya in all fours. Then there he goes. He went in and Izaya's head arched back.

"You're… so… ngh… huge…" Izaya clenched his fist tight because of sudden pain and pleasure. Shizou was fast and rough. "Al-almost… like… ra-rape…" Shizou tighten his clench on Izaya's hips. They rock back and forth. "Ah! I-I'm gonna… cum…" Shizou reached for Izaya's erection and stroke it just in rhythm with his thrusts that leads Izaya to cum more easily. Izaya spilled his seed on the couch and on his stomach. He was followed by Shizou who spilled his seed inside Izaya. Izaya fell asleep while Shizou dressed him and himself. Then he went in front the camera Erika set up and took out the tape. He switched it with a lame comedy show.

Shizou chuckled. "Sorry Erika, I'm saving the flea from humiliation." He mumbled while crushing the original tape in his hands. He carried the sleeping informant and paid their bills before he went out the karaoke bar. He saw Erika with Celty and Walker. She waved at them and went inside their van.

"This would be great!" Erika said. Izaya woke up and saw himself in the van. "Hey…" He said while rubbing his eyes. "What would be great?" He asked as he leaned against Shizou's legs. Celty and Walker wore their earphones and blindfold then Erika chuckled. "Just watch." She said.

Erika took the tape out of the camera and put it inside the player. Erika played the video then she was brought down on what she saw. It's a big old fat ass running and being the first place against the road runner… Lame right? Shizou can't help but laugh. Izaya sat next to him and then he whispered to Shizou. "I got a great time with you… Fake drunk.." Izaya chuckled on Shizou's expression. Both of them wasn't drunk after all it's all because of… Lust~

* * *

><p><strong>It's so <strong>**good **** AWESOME! For me if you're not really into it~ Well hope you will R&R after all the shit I've done… T^T I think I wasn't good enough… But I will try my best to be!**


	2. Chapter 2 Am I Your First?

**Author's Note: **Hi guys~ I never thought my first smex story would gain reviews! I'm so happy! Well based on what you all said I will update a new chapter for this story so sit back and read!

It has been two weeks since that spicy love they did in the karaoke bar. Neither of Walker, Celty nor the BL lover, Erika, has no clue they are now in a relationship. "Shizu-chan... I'm bored..." Izaya pouted running his fingers through Shizuo's hair. He breathed on Shizuo's ear that made the older man groan. "Shut up... Just make me sleep." Shizuo whispered pulling the sheets over him turning away from the raven. "Damn... I feel like an incubus now..." Izaya said looking at the man beside him. He's so hungry for Shizuo now.

"Maybe some other man might make me full~" Izaya slowly getting up not removing his watch for the older man. "Maybe that man might enter me ever so slowly... Travelling my body like there's no tomorrow!" He cooed. "Ne, Shizuo~" Then against the law of time, on how fast he reacted to this, in the speed of light, Izaya was pinned on the bed. "No one, I mean no one will ever touch that delicious body of yours except for me..." Shizuo growled. Izaya looked away his fancy smirk plastering his face. "Say, Shizu-chan... Was I your first?" Shizuo let go of Izaya sitting up helping the raven do the same.

"Yes... What's wrong with that?" Shizuo asked. Izaya frowned shutting his eyes tight making a deep sigh. "Shizu-chan... You're not my first..." Izaya bit his nails embracing himself. Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "Who is your first?" Shizuo maintained his calmness still shocked of Izaya's confession. "I've been... I've been raped..." Izaya continued to bite his nails stopping the tears from flowing out his eyes. Shizuo's eyes widen, he didn't move nor make a noise. Silence filled the room.

"I guess," Izaya stood up wiping his tears. "You hate me now."

Before Izaya could take another step Shizuo pulled him in a deep passionate kiss. "I didn't say anything like that, did I?" Shizuo pulled Izaya to him and let himself fall on the bed with Izaya on top of him. He hugged Izaya tight closing his eyes ever so slowly. Izaya did the same with a smile. "That's why I love you, you stupid protozoan..." Izaya snuggled on Shizuo's chest. "It's the past right?" Shizuo mumbled. "Yes..." Izaya wiped his tears on the brute's shirt.

"So would you tell me who raped you?" Izaya gasped sitting up on Shizuo's stomach. "I-I don't know... If you can... Accept..." With that said Shizuo used his force to sit up letting Izaya slide down his lap. He raised his hand while his other kept him on his balance. He caressed Izaya's cheek running his fingers through some of the raven locks. "I would accept it... No matter who he was." Izaya cupped Shizuo's cheeks in his hands. He slowly kissed Shizuo acting like this would be their last. "I think this would be the last..." Izaya said pulling away. "Don't say that you stupid flea..." Shizuo whispered. "My answer... to your question is..." Izaya sighed. "S-shinra..." Shizuo's eyes widen in disbelief. How could Shinra do this? When? Why?

Shizuo remained quiet but still, there's so many questions in his mind. "If you will leave... I beg you..." Izaya was cut off by his incoming tears. "Make it fast..." Izaya covered his eyes with his hands not planning to look at the blonde in front of him. "Shizuo... Please..." Izaya looked away curling up like a ball in front of Shizuo. '_Where is the nickname? Why wouldn't he call me that? Why?_' Shizuo suddenly pinned Izaya on the bed. "We will never have a last kiss... Not when I'm dead! So don't ever boss me around to leave! I won't ever leave you!" Izaya looked at Shizuo with shocked eyes. Then his eyes narrowed then he beamed a smile.

"I love you Shizu-chan~" Izaya giggled. Shizuo smiled back at him. "I love you too louse..." Then Shizuo kissed Izaya. They both slept peacefully in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: **I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review~ I tried fluff but I think it wasn't that fluffy... Oh well~ See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3 When? Where? Why?

**Author's Note:** Wanna know what happened when Shinra raped Izaya? Well, here my puppets! This I show you! My masterpiece... Ku ku ku ku ku...

**When? Where? Why?**

_**When...?**_

"_Shizu-chan!" Izaya giggled as he snatched the ball from the brunette. Shizuo sighed as he chased Izaya. "Get back here! You cheater!" Izaya looked back then he saw Shinra. "Hah! It's Shinra-kun! Let's play!" Shizuo saw Shinra. He seems so strange, so limp? He is wobbling his way to them. Is he sick? Maybe he needs candies! Shizuo laughed at the thought. Shinra just walked pass Shizuo bumping his shoulders._

"_Hey... Izaya-kun..." Shinra leaned towards Izaya's ears. "Right... Let's play..." _

_Shinra backed off then he snatched the ball. He passed it to Shizuo but it's kind of weak. It landed before Shizuo rolling down his feet. "Shinra? Are you sick?" Shizuo asked with concern. "No, I'm fine." Shinra whispered through his smirk. "Okay..." Shizuo then turned his face to Izaya. He smirked as he charged force for his throw. This time he'll make sure Izaya will fly away. He threw the ball then Izaya avoided the ball. The ball rolled far away from them into the darkness of the forest. _

"_Izaya! Take it!" Shizuo pointed. Izaya sighed as he walked towards the forests. "Shinra... Would you come with Izaya?" Shizuo asked. He always thinks that Izaya couldn't stand the darkness alone."With pleasure..." Shinra rushed next to Izaya then they disappeared in the forest. Shizuo sighed as he walked towards a candy store nearby. "Candies for Shinra..." He sighed._

_**Where...?**_

"_Izaya..." They both roamed around the dark forest hand-in-hand. "What is it?" Izaya looked around for the blue ball. "Are you in love with somebody?" Shinra asked. Without any hesitations Izaya replied. "I love Shizu-chan." Shinra gritted his teeth and tighten his grip on Izaya's hand. "Why?" Izaya looked at the raging kid. "Do you love him more than me?" Shinra asked._

"_Yes." Izaya said finding the ball near a tree._

_With that Shinra tried to push Izaya on the tree. "What are you doing?" Izaya said trying to struggle. Shinra didn't answer then he continued to kiss Izaya. 'When did his grip become this strong?' Izaya managed to think. Shinra began to kiss Izaya's neck. "Shin...ra.!" Shinra roamed Izaya's body downward until Shinra found his favourite spot. "S-shinra-kun...?" Shinra bit the zipper down and unbuttoned Izaya's pants. Izaya began to struggle his lower lip quivering. _

_Meanwhile, near a candy shop there sat Shizuo. "I wonder if they found the ball yet..." Shizuo sighed as he stood up rushing towards the park. "I'll wait for them there!" Shizuo giggled as he thought of surprising them. _

_Shinra thrusts in Izaya without a original pace that made it too much painful. "Shinra-kun!" Shinra covered Izaya's mouth to cover the loud moans even though he craved for it. _

_Izaya cried as he tried to struggle. "S-Shizu-chan..." Shinra stopped then he gathered force to punish Izaya for not calling his name instead. Shinra thrusts hard that was needed to make them both cum. Shinra cleaned them both looking at the body beneath him. He dressed himself and Izaya too, to frame that he was just resting after the long search. _

_**Why...?**_

"_I love you..." Shinra whispered as he left the insides of the forest. He saw Shizuo sitting on the park. "Hey~! Shinra! I bought you ca—" Shinra gritting his teeth bumped Shizuo with a force, it didn't moved Shizuo but it left him jaw-dropped. "Shinra?" Shizuo looked at the forest but he didn't saw the flea. "Izaya?" He rushed inside the forest and searched around until he saw the unconscious kid laying underneath a tree. _

"_Izaya?" He saw the ball far from him still making him think that Izaya gave up a little on finding it and thinks of resting instead. But... It's rare for the flea to give up... Shizuo wondered as he took the ball in his right arm and the flea above his left shoulder. "Stupid Izaya..." _

"So that's what happened..." Izaya slumped on the couch hugging a pillow he randomly saw somewhere on the couch. Shizuo sighed reaching for Izaya to give him a peck on his forehead. "Sorry to spoil the moment but... Is Shinra really mad at me?" Izaya smirked playing with the soft golden locks in front of him. "Yes..."

"But why is he acting so nice now?" Shizuo asked caressing Izaya's cheek.

"Well he have Celty now, ne~?" Izaya said with a tone like stupid-degenerated-caveman-it's-obvious-you-know tone. Shizuo shrugged then he flipped to pin Izaya on the couch. "The game Erika made... You said you love Shinra because he's human... Is it the only reason?" Shizuo raised his brows.

"Jealous aren't we, ne, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya smirked. Shizuo gripped Izaya's wrist tighter. "Okay, okay~ There's nothing more... I wish Erika just said your name instead of Shinra's but... It still turned out well right?" Izaya smiled. "Yeah..." Shizuo replied before kissing Izaya all the way.

**Author's Note: **Yipee~ I've finished it! Wooh!


	4. Chapter 4 Our Child

**Author's Note: **Hello~ Thank you for all the reviews! I always appreciate it! I hope you continue on reading and reviewing my story! I love you all~

**Our Child**

Shizuo was walking down a dark path wobbling all over the place. He just got out of a party Tom made for a successful day. "Damn..." He raised his hand to his head then he heard something rustle in the trash bags near him. "Right... Now I'm starting to hear something..." He studied the trash bags hoping to see something interesting, like a cat!

"Don't come near me!" A little girl's voice yelled at him. "Don't hurt me!"

"I won't." Shizuo replied with surrendered hands. Shizuo felt the girl stare through him like she is examining his soul.

"You're drunk..." The girl spat venomously just like Izaya would do to annoy Shizuo.

Shizuo shrugged then he suddenly carried the girl. The girl has crimson eyes like Izaya's and blonde hair like Shizuo's. Her fair skin mixed with the moonlight as she struggled. Shizuo sighed then he realized the bruises on the girl's body. "Who did this?" Shizuo said pointing out the wound on her arm.

The girl stopped struggling as she saw they're heading in a apartment. "My foster parents..." She said with a hint of horror and anger in her tone. _'An orphan, huh?'_

They stopped by an apartment door then he knocked the door. "Izaya?" The door opened then Izaya saw the girl with Shizuo. He crossed his arms in front his chest then he examined the girl. He looked at Shizuo with anger. "What is this?" Izaya pointed at the girl who hid behind Shizuo. "Stop it! You're scaring our child!" Izaya was moved by what Shizuo said then he saw the girl with a spark on her crimson eyes.

"So you're an orphan?" Izaya calmed his nerves then he kneel in front of the girl. "What's your name then? Do you remember?" The girl nodded in reply running in front of Izaya with her hands on her back. "Tsuki..." She mumbled. Izaya noticed the bruises then he thought of Shinra. _'Maybe he could heal it...' _"Do you want it healed?" Izaya asked taking Tsuki's arm then he examined the bruise. "Can it heal?" Tsuki asked. Izaya nodded then he looked at Shizuo who is looking away gritting his teeth. _'Looks like he knew where we would go...' _

They went to the underground doctor's residence then Izaya came barging in then rushing to Celty. "Do you know where Shinra is?" Celty pointed at his bedroom then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Shizu-chan... I told you we're over with that right?" Izaya rushed inside Shinra's bedroom then he locked it behind him.

"Hey? What are you doing here?" Shinra asked surprised for the sudden intruder. "Shizu-chan saw a kid who's bruised. She really wants it healed." Izaya said leaning on the door watching Shinra's every move as he went closer to him. "Well I need some payment..." Shinra smirked. "Payment? You never asked for one!" Izaya yelled at him. "Now I do..." Shinra pinned Izaya on the door. _'The same strength he had back then...' _Izaya frowned seeing Shinra like this.

"I don't love you! I don't lust for you! I am not worth for you! Think about Celty... Think about it Shinra... She loved you..." Shinra looked down at the floor smelling the scent of Izaya makes him insane. He longed for it and now that it's here why can't it become his? _'Think about it...' '__**No you moron! Izaya is the one you love right! Go for it! Fuck him!**__' 'No... I will have to love Celty to make my love happy...' '__**Fine... Well just take a kiss or make out with him for the last time... It would never happen again right?**__' 'You're right...' _

"Okay..." Shinra pulled Izaya into a deep kiss. Izaya narrowed his eyes as he parted his lips to make Shinra enter. '_Just one kiss and it's over..._' Izaya slowly closed his eyes as he felt his face flush when Shinra rubbed his tongue on Izaya's own. Shinra opened his eyes expecting to see Izaya with cold opened eyes in their kiss but he was surprised to see that Izaya is giving in to the kiss.

Shinra suddenly pinned Izaya on the bed that surprised Izaya. "S-shinra!" Izaya's eyes was almost filled with horror when Shinra removed his t-shirt. "Stop! Shizuo!" The door came flying to Shinra that almost hit Izaya too. "I told you..." Shizuo grumbled. Izaya started to cry then Shizuo rushed to him pulling him in a hug. "Lets go now..." Shizuo whispered then he carried Izaya walking out of the room.

Tsuki followed his fathers while Celty stepped on the door over Shinra. [_That's what you get dumbass..._] Celty sighed as she went in front of her computer. Shizuo laid Izaya on the couch but Izaya won't let go of him. "I feel dirty... I am so ashamed... I'm so sorry..." Izaya muffled between the whining and the sobbing. Tsuki frowned to see Izaya like that then she rushed next to Izaya. "Father... Don't cry!" Izaya's eyes widen. '_Father?_' Izaya smiled at the little girl then he kissed her on the forehead. "You little human..." Tsuki pouted then she giggled.

Shizuo stood and watched the scene from afar. He's so glad he saw the kid that will make Izaya feel special again.

"Ahh... Shizu-ch...hah..." Shizuo thrusts in and out of Izaya while Izaya clings on him. "Izaya..." Shizuo reached for Izaya's length then he started to pump it. "Do you... Do this whenever I'm gone? Do you think of me whenever you do it?" Shizuo panted. "N-no way..." Izaya blushed then he looked away.

"Yes you do..." The two looked outside then they saw Tsuki standing next to the door. "I heard you screaming other Father's name when you're completing yourself in your room, Father..." Tsuki said with a calm atmosphere like she's used to see erotic thing his two fathers do. Izaya looked around then he fainted in so much embarrassment. Shizuo smirked as he finished himself off then he cleaned all the mess. Tsuki helped well Shizuo made her wear gloves.

Tsuki then left them to sleep. As she closed the door behind her she looked at her phone and the pictures she took. Then she winked. "I suddenly inherit it from my father~" She smirked as her crimson eyes glowed with schemes to blackmail his raven haired father.

**Author's Note: ***smirk* My puppet did a great job out there! Wahahaha! Make their lives a living hell to start with! Yipee!


	5. Chapter 5 Another Game

**Author's Note: **Hey~ I am here again! Hope you all review more so I could get any ideas~

**Another Game**

Erika is planning another scheme and this time she won't fail to get a video! She would surely drug them both! Erika invited everyone in a walk at a park, at night. Very clever of her she invited Kida and Mikado who was rumoured to have a relationship behind Anri's back, Celty and Walker who is recently one of the witnesses of the game back then, and of course Shizuo and Izaya. Such a wonderful opportunity.

"What is it again Erika?" Izaya asked wiping his eyes as he sat on Shizuo's lap still sleepy when Erika called them out of the bed. "We need to get back for Tsuki..." He whispered. Shizuo leaned next to Izaya's ears then he nipped it unnoticed by the others. Izaya bit down his lower lip he must not moan or else all goes "Boom!" They saw something blow up near to Shinra's house. They all looked at Celty then she laughed. [_He's working on an experiment._]

They all nodded just to assure. "So let's start the game?" Then everyone nodded again. Kida was leaning his back on a tree next to Mikado hiding behind them their intertwined fingers playing with each other. Mikado blushed as Kida tried to make an excuse to move their hands near his ass. Mikado glared at Kida then Kida smirked as he started to grope Mikado. Mikado flinched then everyone looked at him. "Uh... I thought there's a spider crawling on my back." Kida chuckled then he closed his eyes and rested on the tree.

Walker decided to walk around the park with Celty to get away from the game scheme but Erika decided to time them. "Well your ten seconds walk around the park starts now~" Erika cooed. Walker and Celty just decided to pass and sat next to everybody again. Izaya fell asleep on Shizuo's lap ignoring every shouts of Erika for him to wake up. Then he felt something pinch him on the face. He rubbed the soaring part of his cheek then he glared at the chuckling Shizuo.

Erika decided to start it. "We'll all be playing Riddles~ Once you answered one correctly you've got to make someone do something you like." Erika giggled. Everyone sighed then gathered near her. "You're first Celty~ What comes up and never comes down?" Celty thought for it for a second then she typed fast in here PDA [_Age!_] Erika nodded then she looked at Walker. "Okay Walker~ You have three fishes they all drowned and one was revived, now... How many fishes are left?" Walker thought about it then he gave up with a sigh. "One! Of course!" Walker surrendered. "Stupid... Fishes don't drown..." Kida spat out.

"Kida! Your turn~ What is silent at day but loud at night?" Erika smirked as Kida thought about the answer. Then Kida calmly said. "...Mikado..." Erika started to laugh wrapping her arms around her stomach while rolling around the ground. Mikado was forming his rage to hit Kida when Izaya looked at him, his eyes making the don't-give-him-pleasure-tonight-that's-what-I-do-to-make-Shizuo-suffer look.

"Damn... I'm so sleepy now..." Erika sighed. Maybe this is not the right time to get the video. "Papa..." They all looked at the little girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes who really looked like Izaya and Shizuo. "Oh~ Tsuki~" Izaya said with a sleepy smile. Erika couldn't believe what's before her. "Your... Child?" Erika looked at Shizuo and Izaya with shining eyes. "Yeah... We saw her and decided to adopt her." Shizuo mumbled. "Time to go~ Your lovey-dovey baby is waiting." Kida cooed. Izaya just smirked then suddenly Kida was thrown far away from them by Tsuki of course.

"Is she really adopted?" Walker asked. The couple nodded then they looked at Celty. [_Then why is she so alike with the both of you? The hair, eyes, the venomous attitude and the strength..._] Celty typed in her PDA. Tsuki smiled at them then she sighed. "I have inherited it from my original parents, I'm just choosing on to whom I will be with after my parents left me. When I saw Shizuo and his strength like my father's I finally found my father. Then I saw Izaya... He is really a mirror of my mother. That's why." Tsuki giggled.

They heard some rustling in the bushes then came out Kida angry than any beast out there. "What... Did... You DO?" Kida yelled at Tsuki. "H-how...?" Kida looked at the girl in front of him then Tsuki suddenly laughed like a maniac. "I just wanted to go home then you pissed me off, dumbass... Seriously humans are really pathetic but oh well I can't blame them." They were all dumbfounded when Tsuki actually said it just like Izaya.

Then Izaya giggled. "Yay~ My little human is now a goddess~!" Shizuo sighed. Is he the only monster in the family? He needs to find some more children.

"So... Are we gonna go home or I'll show them the pictures?" Tsuki asked smirking at her fathers. "What pictures?" Izaya and Shizuo asked looking at the scheming child. "This." Tsuki made them see then suddenly Izaya fainted again. Shizuo on the other hand looked at Tsuki then the others confused on what is on the girl's phone. "Alright! Alright!" Shizuo sighed as he carried Izaya. Tsuki looked at Kida then she threw him a box. Kida looked at the box on his lap.

"What is this?" Kida asked.

Tsuki winked at him then she ran next to Shizuo. Kida opened the box then he saw pictures of Mikado in the shower, changing clothes, sweaty and other more arousing looks. Kida stared at the pictures then he whispered something to himself. "Ku...ku...ku..." Mikado tried to see the pictures but Kida is blocking them he's so curious on what it is. He will do anything just to see it.

They all decided to go home and plan for the next day. Meanwhile, Shizuo was talking one on one with Tsuki at the living room of the apartment. "Where did you inherit that kind of attitude?" Tsuki sighed as she played with a sharp knife she saw in the kitchen. "Mother..." Shizuo sighed as he smirked. "Would you use that against Izaya?" Shizuo asked. "Sure~" Tsuki hugged his father then she picked something in her pocket unnoticed by Shizuo.

"This will do..." She whispered to herself. She put the hidden camera on the back of the couch then she adjusted it. This will record everything that will happen and she will use it to black mail her two fathers. "It's playtime..." She hissed as she watched Shizuo walk away from her. She dialled her sources then she slumped on the couch. "Kida-kun... I need Dota-chin... I got work for him." Tsuki smirked as she hung up.

**Author's Note: **My... my... Tsuki you bad puppet... What is your game again?


	6. Chapter 6 Kiss

**Author's Note: **Kadota and Tsuki will work together in this chapter and someone would be jealous because of it. Ku... ku... ku...

**Kiss**

Another beautiful day in Ikebukoro... Nice birds singing, flowers blooming... and... and... Kadota-chan? Ugh... And a man glooming...

The man who ruined the nice atmosphere's phone rang then he sighed as he saw the certain caller, Tsuki Heiwajima. "What is it... _master_...?" Kadota spat at the last word. He heard a giggle on the other end of the line. "Don't worry Dota-chin~ This is not about something with my father~ It's about some certain guy..." Tsuki smirked as she stopped giggling.

"What did he do?" Kadota stopped on his tracks then he looked around. Then he heard something rustle behind him. Then he looked behind to see Tsuki smiling almost a cheerful smile but her eyes... It's... It's just so sad...

Kadota hung up his phone then he sighed. "Don't scare me like that..." Tsuki just continued to smile then Kadota saw a glint of sadness within it. "What would you make me do?" Kadota asked walking towards Tsuki. "Be my boyfriend just this day..." Tsuki said making Kadota flinch.

"What?" Kadota looked away to hide the blush building up on his cheeks. Why did she said that? What the hell is happening? "Please... Dota-chin..." Tsuki tried to fake the smile, do whatever Izaya and his mom do... Wear a professional mask.

Kadota sighed then he rushed to hold Tsuki by the wrist. "Wah!" Tsuki followed Kadota then they stopped at the park. "Let's go on a date!" Kadota held Tsuki's hand then he smiled. He can't help it... When Tsuki smiled too.

They arrived at a luxury restaurant. "W-woah..." Kadota saw the inside of the restaurant then he looked at Tsuki. "I don't have m-money..." Kadota grumbled.

Tsuki chuckled then she grabbed him on a table. "I've already reserved a table... Right next to that guy..." Tsuki pointed on the white hair guy with crimson eyes more darker than Tsuki's. "His name is Daniel..." Tsuki grumbled. Then she saw the certain girl who stole her boyfriend. "Mana..." Tsuki spat out.

Kadota sighed then they sat on their table. Daniel noticed them then he stood up. "T-tsuki?" Daniel yelled as he pointed at Tsuki. Tsuki glared at him then she reached Kadota's t-shirt to pull him in a quick kiss. Kadota almost fainted then he balanced himself on his chair as Tsuki stood.

"Well well... Daniel... Long time no see..." Tsuki spat out venomously. Daniel gritted his teeth then he grabbed Mana out of the restaurant. "I guess it didn't work..." Kadota wiped his lips then he carried Tsuki in a bridal style. Tsuki struggled but Kadota was stronger even though she have enough power... It all drained away.

Kadota laid her on a park bench then he sat next to Tsuki. "So what now...?" Kadota asked.

"WHAT? DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE? He ignored me..." Tsuki yelled her mask vanishing completely. "ARGH! I HATE YOU!" Tsuki began to sob as she threw tantrums. Kadota held her down then Tsuki gasped as Kadota kissed her. She saw Kadota's eyes we're closed, Daniel didn't do that to her ever... Not even once.

"Are you okay now?" Kadota asked as he looked on Tsuki's eyes.

Tsuki smiled as she sighed. "I hate to say this... But..." Tsuki looked away.

Kadota sighed as he stood then he walked away. "I love you Kadota!" Tsuki yelled. Kadota gasped as he heard what she never called him... She said his name... She said _Kadota_...

Kadota smiled as he waved at her. "I love you too... Tsuki..." Kadota ran off not removing the smile he couldn't remove.

Tsuki sighed as she walked home with a wide grin on her face. "My my Dota-chin... Daniel would be so pissed of you... But I'm serious about you... Kadota Kyohei..." Tsuki hummed.

Meanwhile...

"Dammit Shizu-chan... Hah... GO SLOW!" Izaya yelled as he looked at the man above him.

After the smexy time with each other Izaya saw something on the back of the couch. "What is it Shizu-chan?" Shizuo looked at the small piece of junk on the couch. "A-a camera...?" Shizuo noticed that they did it on the floor on the back of the couch. Then he raged as he punched the back of the couch making a hole on it.

**Author's Note: **Opps! No! We've been caught! And oh~~ Kadota x Tsuki time! On the next chapter or maybe...~


	7. Chapter 7 Just All Fun and Games

**Author's Note: **This is Masaomi x Mikado~ Well let the fun and games begin!

**Just All Fun and Games**

"Damn... Mikado, how could you be so cute?" Kida muffled at the sheets as he hid his face away from the wrath of Mikado's glares. "See... Anri likes you... I like you, it's like... Everyone likes you..." Kida chuckled as he heard the pencil snap in Mikado's hand.

Mikado doesn't know what is happening to Kida and he doesn't want to know, not now, he's studying for the exams and he badly wants to pass it so he wouldn't lose to Kida and that stupid bet. Well it's all because of that box Tsuki gave him. He's so curious about it that he made himself fall on Kida's games.

Kida shot up as he heard Mikado stand up. "Have you made up your mind yet?" Kida said with a youthful smile and confidence building up in his childish nature. That kind of nature made Mikado fall for the blonde, he loved it so much that he hated it. "Do you?" Kida asked again.

Mikado ignored him and he began thinking of what will he do if he's the first one to make a move? He's the first one to pleasure his lover? Mikado sighed as he thought of something that will surely make his lower back region hurt till next year. "Kida-kun..." Mikado whispered.

Mikado lowered the zipper of his jacket then he began to put up a strip tease for Kida. Kida's face flushed as he saw Mikado's expression, so submissive. Kida knows he must not make a move, he will ruin it all, and Mikado might ride him too! Kida was so exited he got hard already. Kida started to mentally drool when Mikado got closer to him and sat on his lap. Mikado wrapped his legs on Kida's waist then he reached something behind Kida.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Mikado asked as he swings the cellphone in front of Kida's face.

"Damn..." Kida grabbed the phone and walked out in the balcony for a second ignoring the thought that he still have his boner. He answered the phone with a loud curse. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" He screamed.

The caller giggled at the other end of the line. "Ne, ne~ Do I interfere anything?" Tsuki asked. "I bet Mikado have been very submissive lately but... I did interfere because of one thing." Tsuki said as she played on her father's swivel chair. "Dota-chin and I are in a relationship now~!"

"W-what...?" Kida couldn't believe it! His dreams were crushed just because of a stupid change of relationship status? I really hate this girl...

Tsuki sighed. "You're mad right? Well my sorry would reach you by ten seconds..." Then she hung up. Kida cursed beneath his breath but he waited for that sorry.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

This is taking too long!

_10..._

Then he felt a hand rub his crotch from the seams. He suddenly gasped as he looked behind him and saw Mikado with the same submissive expression again. "I can't wait for this to be inside me..." Mikado whispered to him from behind.

"Hmm... You really want to do it now?" Kida asked as he reached for Mikado's wrist then he turned around to see his lover's face.

"Yes~" Mikado licked Kida's ears then he purred something that made Kida ravage his mouth. Mikado moaned into the kiss then he wrapped his arms around Kida's neck. "Shall we continue inside?" Mikado asked.

Kida held him up then Mikado clung onto Kida's waist using his legs while they kiss with fierce. Mikado bucked his hips forward to rub his hard-on onto Kida's needy one. "Rushing are we..?" Kida chuckled as he started to explore Mikado's neck and send some chills on Mikado's spine. "Such a turn on~" Kida cooed.

Mikado snorted then he moaned when Kida found his way down to Mikado's pants. He rushed as he pulled the zipper and unbuttoned the pants and began licking Mikado's erection tossing the fabrics away to where I know...

"Oh my... Ahh~" Mikado moaned then he mewled when Kida deep throated him with a hard suck. "K-kida..." Mikado looked down at Kida then his hands found its way to Kida's head. He began bucking in Kida's mouth that made Kida gag a bit but he didn't care. Mikado, being submissive... Once in a life time bingo!

Kida bobbed his head up and down sucking hard and enjoying the sweet moans Mikado gives him everytime he sucked and licked the right spot.

"I bet... hah... It's a dream... Nn... Come true..." Mikado managed to say between gasp and moans. Kida smirked as he looked up at Mikado who is surely on the edge by now. The way he shivers everytime Kida touches him and the way he moan when Kida thrusts in him, it's just so hot...

"You're already prepped aren't ya'?" Kida said pointing at the mess on the floor. Mikado blushed and looked away then out of nowhere... Against what Mikado is expecting Kida is already coating himself with his cum and positioning himself to enter Mikado. _'He likes it fast anyway...' _Mikado shrugged.

Kida kissed Mikado before he entered him inch by inch. "Hn... You... Why won't you... let me... cum..?" Kida stopped thrusting then he made a goofy smile. "Because I want to see your face when you come..." Mikado blushed. Honestly the reason for his submissive attitude is that Tsuki drugged him with a chocolate he doesn't know and it's partly like he... just wanted to please Kida.

Kida kept on thrusting then he heard Mikado scream in pleasure. _Bingo!_ "K-kida...! There~! It's soo good...!" Mikado screamed as he moved closer to Kida wrapping his arms around Kida's neck. Kida began to thrust fast and hard then painfully slow. He felt Mikado tighten around him then he thrust three more times they finally came together. "Nn... Ah... Kida!" Mikado screamed.

Kida kissed Mikado gently, more like a peck but it made Mikado relax fast and his breath steadied. Kida lies next to Mikado then he pulled the sheets up to them. "This is amazing..." Kida panted. He looked right next to him and he saw Mikado snuggled in the sheets. He wrapped one arm around Mikado and he fell asleep too.

"How rude Kida-kun... No thank you?" Tsuki said packing up her binoculars then she walked away laughing like a maniac. "Playing with them is fun~!" She cooed.

**Author's Note: **I'm starting to lose the sexy words in sex... I will try more so I wouldn't forget it! Sorry if it's not too sexy... 3


	8. Chapter 8 Take Care

**Author's Note: **D-dota-chin... and... and Tsuki... BROKE UP! Because of a certain B!TCH! :(

**Take Care**

"_I'm so sorry... We should meet other people." He said to me like... Like its all nothing to him. Like, he just played some certain video games. It's just like... He just planned this all this time. Now he's just... a mistake to me, a beautiful mistake. _

"Tsuki? Are you okay?" Izaya asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Shizuo held Izaya's hand that is cold in fear. Shizuo didn't like this feeling, whenever Izaya is afraid he always cries in the end. He might have his mask but it doesn't last in the evening. He always cried on Shizuo until he fell asleep. Shizuo just gripped Izaya's hand tighter as it did the same.

"Don't be scared, okay? It'll be alright if we give her some time to recover." Shizuo whispered to Izaya as he wrapped his arms around his waist and he nuzzled his face at Izaya's neck. "It'll be alright..." He whispered repeatedly and he could feel the blood rush through Izaya's hands once again. It felt so warm.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Izaya's voice is shaking but his hands are far more from scared. His hands are relaxed which is better. "Yes... I am." Shizuo assured him then he gripped Izaya's hands. "So let her recover alone. Right now, she's all that she had." Shizuo smiled gently at Izaya then he snaked his arm down to the back of Izaya's knees and lifted him.

"What are you doing?" Izaya glared at the grinning protozoan.

"Carrying my princess~" Shizuo grinned sheepishly. Izaya pouted as he looked away to hide his blush. "Eh~ Why is my princess is so embarrassed?" Shizuo cooed as he went up the stairs. "Shuddap' Shizu-chan..." He grumbled. "I will, if you give me a kiss." He smirked as he saw Izaya's face.

'Enough to make him forgot about the problem and for us to have some... _fun_...' Shizuo thought.

"Kida-kun... I'm so sorry to disturb you..." Tsuki was curled up in a balled position her knees near her chest almost hard for her to breath but she kept that position as she sat there talking to Kida trough the phone. "I'm just... I just need someone to talk to." She sniffed.

"Wait... Are you crying?" Kida asked on the other end of the phone. Tsuki's eyes narrowed as she tried to speak but she's afraid her voice would betray her. "Nah..." She almost whispered to avoid her voice to crack. But the shaking in her voice had caught Kida's attention.

"You are crying you lousy liar..." Kida said unable to put some concerned tone in his voice even if he does feel some concern for the younger one. "There is no lying for you, am I right?" Kida rolled his eyes on Tsuki's statement. "Tell me, what if you found out Mikado is just playing with your feelings... And he can break up with you whenever he feels like." Tsuki asked him then Kida's eyes widen.

"Did something happen to the both of you? Kadota?" Kida asked.

"He..." Tsuki was unable to hold it any longer and she began to sob. "Dota-chin and I... Broke up..." She began to cry silently. Kida sighed then he closed his eyes. "Tsuki... It's okay... You just need to move on and forget. It's his lost not yours." Kida tried to cheer her up. He was relieved when the sobbing stopped. "R-really?" She asked.

"I'm just not used to you being so girly and vulnerable, I don't like it... Pssht..." Kida spat out as he heard Tsuki giggle lightly. "Thanks Kida-kun..." She smiled then she hung up. Kida heaved a sigh then he threw his phone on the bed. It landed next to the sleeping Mikado. Kida looked at Mikado then he smiled. "I love you Mikado..." Kida whispered as he stood and cuddled next to his lover.

The next day, Izaya and Shizuo's jaws dropped as they saw the new and recovered Tsuki. She was back to her normal self and she is back to pranking, setting some cameras in their room and playing games around Ikebukuro. The same, now fourteen years old girl, Shizuo found and adopted. Izaya heaved a relieved sigh then he looked at Shizuo with a gentle smile. Shizuo smirked at him the he made the face 'Told you everything will be alright'.

"I guess she learned move on and forget..." Izaya smiled as he took a sip on his coffee. Shizuo leaned in for a kiss as Izaya lowered his cup. Shizuo managed to get some coffee in his mouth then he swallowed and pulled away. "Why not just make your own coffee?" Izaya pouted. "Too tired..." Shizuo mumbled as he grabbed a piece of toast.

Izaya then leaned the snatch a bit on the toast. Shizuo was surprised then he pulled the toast away from Izaya's mouth. "Mine!" Izaya pouted at the childish behaviour of Shizuo which led into silence then a hysterical laugh.

"Okay, okay..." Izaya then grabbed his coat. He noticed Tsuki walk down the stairs fully dressed. "Going somewhere?" Izaya noticed what she was wearing, it's little bit girlish for his taste but cute at the same time. "I'm going to Daniel's~" She said. Izaya cocked up a brow. "Isn't he your psychopath ex?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to show him who's the true psychopath~" She cooed as she went outside. Izaya and Shizuo was left there jaw dropped, _again_.

"Daniel..." Tsuki looked at her ex who was glaring at her for the whole time. "What do you want?!" Daniel grumbled. "Heh..." Tsuki crossed her arms in front her chest then she pointed at the _bitch_ she was looking for, Daniel's ex-girlfriend, who stole Kadota from her. She grinned sheepishly then she looked at Daniel. "Having fun watching them?" She cooed. Daniel grabbed the collar of her shirt that alarmed Kadota, but he didn't move.

Daniel is at his limit now. "I can forget you're a girl and beat you up right here right now..." He whispered huskily to her. She smirked as they were being watched by Kadota and the _bitch_. Kadota can't help but clench his fist. He didn't expect this to happen and he can't help the urge to help his _ex_. He's mind was undergoing some difficulties that he didn't even noticed...

"DANIEL! STOP THE CRAP UP!" Mana, who he was currently dating right now, who happens to be related to Tsuki's _other ex_, screamed. He can't believe what he saw right in front of him. Tsuki was beaten up blood was drawing all over her face but she still have that weak smile on her face and that eyes full of sadness who is trying to catch his attention. Just like that time...

Just like that time when Daniel broke her... Sadness filled her eyes... Those beautiful crimson eyes that he loves the most. He stomped his feet then he grabbed Daniel's neck. He pushed him down on the floor and began to punch him senseless. Tsuki's eyes widen as she watched Daniel look like her... _Broke_... She looked at Mana who was panicking. "Bitch..." She whispered to herself.

Mana ran away from the scene not wanting to be guilty and be imprisoned. "LET'S BREAK UP! Argh.. Are you trying to put me to prison?!" She yelled that made Kadota pissed even more. Daniel fainted while Kadota panted heavily then he glared at Tsuki who was smiling. Smiling but still... Still... It remained... That sadness and need of loving remained.

Kadota crawled toward Tsuki then he held her into a tight embrace. "D-dota-chin..." She hugged him back then she began to tear up. Kadota pulled away then he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry Tsuki... I don't know what's gotten into me..." Kadota looked at her holding back the tears. "Now, now~ I don't want to see a grown up man cry before me..." Tsuki leaned close then she kissed Kadota.

"So... I guess..." Kadota scratched the back of his head. "I think this is the crappiest relationship ever~!" Tsuki giggled. "And I can live with that!" She hugged Kadota, who carried her up. They ignored the almost dying Daniel on the floor which Kadota smirked to. "Yeah.. The crappiest relationship..." Kadota gave her a quick kiss then he began walking away with Tsuki in his arms.

**Author's Note: **Aww~ The crappiest relationship~ :))


	9. Chapter 9 Little Monster

**Author's Note: **Monsters everywhere! Ku.. Ku.. Ku.. Well, how about we add someone in the family, shall we? Very well! Let's get it on!

**Little Monster**

At Daniel's funeral there sat Tsuki in silence. No one is daring to come near her not even Kadota. Daniel's family looked at her with anger and disgust but she doesn't mind. She stood from the pew then she walked slowly to the coffin that was holding her ex-boyfriend's corpse. _Cleansed_. Tsuki smiled a little then she run her smooth finger all around the edges of the coffin.

Smoke began to slither out of the coffin that made Daniel's family gasp in unison. "What the hell are you doing?!" Daniel's mother exclaimed and she tried to charge her but a strong hand stopped her from doing so.

"Don't fucking move!" A raven haired teen ager hissed. Izaya and the others we're surprised on the sudden intruder. Tsuki doesn't care about the scene behind her and she kept doing what she's doing. The raven haired teen walked over to Tsuki then he held her hand. Tsuki glared at the man with her teary eyes then he struggled.

She winced in pain when the teen held her hand tighter. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kadota tried to interrupt but the teen glared at him.

"Stay out of this!" He exclaimed to Kadota.

Tsuki began to use her other hand to escape from the teen's death grip. "NO!" She yelled. Daniel's family began to panic but the raven yelled at them to stay where they are. "LET GO OF ME!" Tsuki growled then she tried to push the male away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Doing this will not do anything!" The raven yelled but Tsuki tried not to listen to him, she is not letting those words to sink in her mind! "Reviving the dead will kill us all!" Tsuki began to cover her ears and yell insanely. Everyone heard the teen right, Tsuki is trying to bring back Daniel to life. Kadota now knows why she kept on sticking around annoying him. Tsuki wants everyone to notice her, even those who hate her, and those _she _hate.

Daniel's father grew impatient then he furrowed his brows. "What the fuck is wrong with the both of you?!" The raven glared at the man then he griped a pew and threw it on the wall next to the man.

"Next time, it ain't the wall I'm gonna hit!" He's got the temper like Shizuo and the strength too. An idea shot through Izaya then he looked at Shizuo. "Now shut the hell up, asshole!" Tsuki stopped then she looked at the man with amusement. He really looks like Izaya and his temper is short like Shizuo. Everything is a coincidence, right? Tsuki tried to calm down then she looked inside the coffin again, Daniel's eyes were half lidded and his mouth agape but there is no signs of breathing, a proof that her curse is not successful.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what I'm doing..." Tsuki mumbled then she looked at Daniel's family who were looking at her with disgust. She walked away slowly followed by the raven then she bid her goodbye to the family who said nothing in reply. When the raven walked pass Izaya, Izaya clung to the teen's shirt.

"I think I didn't catch your name..." The raven haired teen looked at Izaya then they end up in a long lasting staring contest. Then the teen bowed at Izaya.

"Name's Jake Sanamese... Is that your girl over there...?" He asked pointing at Tsuki. "She kinda got your eyes." Izaya's eyes glittered with happiness, he likes being flattered by his humans. They should really do it often to their God.

"Yes, we adopted her!" Izaya said with a smile clinging onto Shizuo's arm which caused Shizuo to jump in surprise. Jake doesn't quite seem to look so impressed. His eyes scanned Shizuo up and down then he looked at Izaya.

Jake crossed his arms in front his chest then he narrowed his eyes on Shizuo. "Oh, really..." He said with a little tone of jealousy in his voice.

Shizuo noticed this then he glared at Jake. "Well in fact you look like Shizu-chan! Do you have any parents?" Izaya chose to be direct that made the two flinch in surprise.

"What are you saying you louse?!" Shizuo exclaimed. Izaya pouted then he looked at Shizuo. "Iza—"

"I don't look to you as a parent..." Jake said that made the couple look at him with confusion. "Sorry but I don't want to be your child..." Izaya looked hurt, one of his humans dejected him and now saying that he can't be a good father for—

"I like you and I won't just sit there and watch you making love with this blondie over here." He gestured his hand at Shizuo that made the protozoan growl at him. "Hmph... You act like a caveman!" Then suddenly Jake held his chin then their lips met, the kiss grew hotter that made Izaya cling onto the teen. _'Such a good kisser for such young age!' _Izaya furrowed his brows then he pushed the teen away. Shizuo tried to punch the teen straight to the face but Jake blocked it with his palm. Izaya stood there dumbfounded as he was literally between a fight. "Better luck next time rookie..." Jake spat out then walked away.

XOXOX

Shizuo is not making any sounds since they got home, not even one word. He's still mad cause he completely saw Izaya almost melt into that raven haired teen's kiss so yes... He's mad. Izaya can't even look straight to Shizuo's face and Tsuki is watching them with disappointment.

"No talking?! This is shit..." Tsuki yelled at them but they didn't even reply at her cursing. "Eh—You know what?! I'm out of here... tell me if you two got your tongues back!" She walked out of the house then she slammed the door behind her. Izaya frowned, he really wanted to say sorry to his daughter but his words might betray him and then everything will split out of his mouth. He can feel Shizuo eyeing him but not in a longing way he used to do. Izaya turned that made Shizuo divert his eyes to the side. Izaya frowned even more then he stripped off his apron and mittens.

The phone rang and it was Izaya who picked it up. "Hello? Ah—Dota-chin..." Izaya looked down then he twisted the phone's cord with his fingers. "Tsuki will stay there, she says? Okay—Take care Dota-chin..." He hung up then walked up stairs. He can still feel eyes on him that made him feel uneasy. He's not sure if it is the way Shizuo was staring at him or the depression he's in but he's sure it's both. Then suddenly he felt himself growing weak that made him fall on his knees halfway through the stairs then it made Shizuo jump out of his seat. When Shizuo walked towards him to help him up he batted those strong arms away from his slim waist and he took all of the strength he can muster to stand. Shizuo's handsome face was plastered with a frown, how come that he will care when Izaya kissed someone besides him. But he remembered when Izaya almost lost it when he thought Shizuo would hate him because of his past with Shinra.

_"I've been... I've been raped..." Izaya continued to bite his nails stopping the tears from flowing out his eyes._

_"I guess," Izaya stood up wiping his tears. "You hate me now."_

Izaya dragged himself up the stairs with Shizuo watching him. Shizuo can hear Izaya sobbing then when Izaya took one last look behind him Shizuo's heart was tugged. Izaya was smiling at the same time he was crying, his eyes were saying thank you but his smile is forced. Izaya then continued to grab his weigh up. Shizuo couldn't bear to watch and do nothing, seeing his precious louse suffer like this! So he walked up towards Izaya then he pulled Izaya to him. Shizuo almost lost his balance thanks for Izaya's reflexes he grabbed the stair's handle bar.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Izaya exclaimed his tears violently streaming down his face. "WE ALMOST FELL?! ARE YOU EVEN THINKING?!" He stopped when he felt Shizuo nuzzle his nose at the crook of his neck and he felt drops of water dripping on his shoulder. "Hey—Stop, drooling at me!" He got no answers so he ruffled the blonde strands from behind. "Don't tell me you're being... Weak like me..." Izaya heaved a sigh then his eyes narrowed. "Or it's just you who's being weak?" He laughed but suddenly he winced in pain when he felt Shizuo bite his neck. "Ouch!"

Shizuo chuckled then he kissed Izaya's cheek. "You're impossible to resist..." He whispered at Izaya's ear.

"Of course~"

"Oh, shut up..."

"I guess it's time to call Tsuki!" Izaya was about to go to dial Kadota up but then Shizuo pulled him into another hug. "Shizu-chan?"

"Wait... I think I need to punish you first..." Izaya flinched when he saw that sadistic-lusty look on Shizuo's face then he was pulled inside their bedroom.

**Author's note: **Ohohohoho~ Get ready Izaya-kun... It will be a rough treatment~ Cliff hanged eh? Ku ku ku...


	10. Chapter 10 More Than A Mother?

**Author's Note: **Tonight let's get some and live while we're young! Haha! I love you everyone for keeping up with me and my late updates~!

**More Than A Mother?**

Jake was sitting alone with pile of books next to him, he remembered how he threatens the librarian to lend him not just one book but to lend him all the books that he wanted and to not give him a due date. He chuckled then he flipped over a page. He saw some words that caught his interest. _I love you mother and father! _He heaved a sigh then he subside the book. He took another one from the pile then he smiled lightly. He was in the middle of reading when he heard some footsteps nearing him. He looked up then he saw the same girl from the funeral. He gave the girl a welcoming gesture then he tapped the floor beside him. Tsuki smiled then she sat beside Jake.

"Hey... Name's Tsuki. I didn't know you're from the same school as me!" Tsuki smiled gleefully at him then she looked at the book Jake subsided earlier then she flipped over the pages. She pouted then she threw the book away. Jake looked at her with a surprised expression then it changed when he slightly chuckled. Tsuki laughed then she looked at the book Jake was currently reading. "You're such a bookworm!" Tsuki hit his shoulder then she laughed. She got up and gave something to Jake. "Here, I know Father would be mad at me but... have it!" She said then she ran away from Jake.

Jake stared at the pictures for a long time then his face flushed red. It was pictures of _his_... Wait—Fuck! _I didn't get his name!_ Jake then flipped the photo in his hands then he looked at the girly hand writings. "Izaya, eh?" He said to himself then he stood up carrying the pile of book with his pair of strong hands. When the school bell rang he saw Tsuki being yelled at by a jock. Tsuki was looking at the jock with amusement all over her face while leaning on the lockers. She yawned covering her mouth with her hand like she has been there for hours and starting to lose interest. She is obviously ignoring the man in front her. When the jock tried to punch her Jake's reflexes stiffened that he dropped the books but Tsuki dodged it with no efforts of trying to.

She then punched the jock straight to the face then the jock was taken aback. She laughed hysterically then she looked at Jake. Her face lit up with a smile. "Hey! We met again! Sorry if you have to see that." She said with an apologizing face then she picked up her ringing phone. "Hey, hey! Hi there Dota-chin! Miss me already?" She chuckled when she heard the caller mumble yes. "Well then... uhmm... How about we meet at your house? Let's plan a date later, okay?" She giggled then she hung up the phone. She looked at Jake then she gave a letter to Jake putting it inside the pocket of his jacket. "If you want to come and visit my father, go here!" She giggled then she took her leave. Upon turning around when her back is facing Jake, her face was plastered with a scheming smirk. "Let me see how much you love father... more than a mother..." She mumbled then she chuckled beneath her breath.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it's too short because I am sooo sleepy now! :))


	11. Chapter 11 Flawless Love

**Author's Note: **Have you ever been so in love that you can't even notice the flaws of the certain person you like? That you think he or she was the most perfect masterpiece God made? Oh well... There will be some part where Izaya would be soo OOC!

**Flawless Love**

Izaya was walking around the town of Ikebukuro trying to find someone to bother but beyond his expectations he found Jake there alone in front a shut down bookstore. He seems to be devoted to the store because Izaya can see he has no intentions to leave its side. Izaya looked further more then he saw Jake's sleeping face. Izaya blushed cutely because what he saw before him is a spitting image of Shizuo's sleeping features.

"Ah... Naughty, naughty kid. Sleeping here will give you a cold!" Izaya nudged Jake then the boy's eyes fluttered open. "Wake up!" Izaya said with a cute pout that made Jake stare at him. Izaya tilted his head to the side, confusion spreading on his face. Those cute little actions made the teen lose control then he cupped Izaya's cheek with his large, warm hands and leaned in close reducing the space between their faces. Izaya felt his cheek burn in heat then he felt his knees weaken. But then Shizuo overtook his mind then he let out all the strength he can muster to push Jake away. Jake was taken aback that made him growl. "This... This is wrong..." Izaya mumbled diverting his glance away from the teen before him. "I mean... Every time I see you my heart beats fast like when I see Shizu-chan..." Izaya said clutching the collar of his black v-neck shirt.

Jake nodded lightly then he stood up and walked away not even saying a single goodbye. Jake tried to hold back his tears until he's alone and away from Izaya. When he saw a dark alleyway he walked into there and then suddenly he heard someone jump from behind him. He turned then he saw Tsuki waving at him, a camera hanging by her hand. She walked towards him with a smug smirk on her face. "Well, well~ Hi there!" Jake looked at the camera then his eyes widen as he looked at the girl with horror. "Oh... Noticed this? This is just you here, and my father here and smooching all over there!" She pointed at the picture then she heaved a sigh. "Love is full of flaws, right?" She looked down that made Jake hold his breath.

He thought she will try something bad to him but then he heard a sob and a low sniff. "I-I hate when I see guys crying..." She glared up at Jake with her puffed eyes. "So if you are going to cry... Don't do it in front of me..." She wiped the tears with the back of her hands as she did the same to Jake only using her thumbs. "If you're confused on my actions... About letting you meet father even though he already have a relationship..." She then heaved a sigh. "It's because I like it when father is being loved..."

"But then Shizuo would be mad—"

"Nu uh, to Father... Other father is irresistible!"

Jake chuckled then he nodded. "He really loved Izaya that much, eh?" Tsuki nodded back then she heaved yet another sigh. "You do that a lot is there a problem?" Jake asked. Tsuki smiled then she reached out her hand to Jake.

"I'm lacking a brother, if you don't mind?" She giggled. Jake's eyes widen, he opened his mouth to protest but he saw a glint of hope in Tsuki's eyes. He smiled then he held Tsuki's hand. Tsuki started to jump up and down in excitement. "Do you mean?"

"Yes," He said with a gentle smile. "You're my little sister now..."

XOXOX

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shizuo yelled throwing the refrigerator outside the window. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Tsuki and Jake crossed their legs and yawned in unison. Izaya looked at them with a dreamy smile. "What the hell is happening to the three of you?!" Then suddenly Izaya glared at him that made the blond flinch.

"Is there any problem of him being here?!" Izaya exclaimed that silenced Shizuo. Jake looked down that made Tsuki frown, Jake doesn't seem to like the situation right now. "You know... Ugh! I can't stand your stupidity!" Izaya stomped his way upstairs, he was followed by Shizuo but he ran inside their bedroom and locked it. Shizuo slammed the door open almost hitting Izaya. He can hear Izaya sobbing at the corner of the room hugging his legs which was pressed tightly on his chest. Shizuo frowned so he tried to consult all of this with his lover but then Izaya glared up at him.

"Izaya I'm so—"

"Get the fuck out..." Izaya pointed out at the now door less room. Shizuo opened his mouth to protest but he then turned and walked away. He walked downstairs and grabbed his cigarettes before leaving slamming the door behind him. Jake and Tsuki stared at each other then they both stood up planning to approach Izaya. When they got inside the bedroom, it was empty and all that was left is an open window. Tsuki gaped then she rushed to the windows looking down to see nothing.

Jake panicked then he gestured Tsuki to follow him. They both walked out of the house to see Shizuo sitting at the bench beside their house puffing some smoke. They walked towards the ex-bartender only to receive an unwelcoming glare. "What do you assholes want?!" Tsuki looked hurt by the remarks but Shizuo is too depressed to even notice.

"F-father is missing... He left right after you come out of the house..." Tsuki said making the man stand then look at them.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't see anyone come out of here!"

"He used the window..." Jake said making the elder glare at him. Shizuo then charged Jake clenching his shirt's collar and bringing him up. Jake chocked then he tried to escape from Shizuo's death grip. Tsuki was trying her best to help Jake but it was no use. Even though they both have the ability Shizuo has, Shizuo was way stronger than them. Shizuo threw Jake on the ground and kicked him on his stomach until Jake coughed up blood. Tsuki gasped then she dialled Kadota.

"D-dota-chin!" Tsuki was uncontrollably crying as she explained the whole thing to Kadota. "Please, hurry!" Jake was growing weak and there were blood all over his face and his eyes were swollen. Shizuo snapped from his rage then he stood up looking down on Jake with a glint of madness in his ocean blue orbs. He walked away absentmindedly and ignoring all of those who are in his way. He must find Izaya, he must say sorry to Izaya... _Izaya_.

**Author's Note: **DRAMA TIME BROS! Hohohohoho!


	12. Chapter 12 Apology Considered?

**Author's Note: **Have you ever been rejected? Have you ever been accepted? Have you ever been considered? Oh well... Shizuo is somehow undergoing the situation where is neither accepted nor rejected... What will he do?!

**Apology... Considered? **

I finally found Izaya, he's with Erika and Walker's house but he refused to see me. I waited in the living room slouching myself on the couch. Walker was sitting across me, eyeing me with a frown. Erika was in the kitchen making some tea, eventually she will go upstairs to check up on Izaya. They have dialled Shinra and he will be here soon, they said Izaya is somewhat depressed... I really need to talk to him, before Shinra comes...

I tried to convince them they just wouldn't let me. Shinra came with some medical aids and some anti-stress pills... I don't really trust those pills. Erika and Shinra had a long conversation before going upstairs leaving me and Walker downstairs. Walker heaved a sigh then I watched him walk towards me. "What..." Walker trailed off when he looked at my eyes. His eyes were blank and they looked at me like they wanted to burn holes at me. "What have you done...?" He whispered.

I didn't say anything although I wanted to explain myself... But no words escaped my mouth, not even a single one. Walker waited for nothing and he knew that. He sighed in defeat then he stomped his way up to the room where Izaya was staying. I was left alone in the quiet living room, all the lights were one but it felt so dark for me. I feel so alone without Izaya by my side. I feel so blinded, without him I can see nothing. He is my light but I let him fade... Anger devoured me and kept me away from my love...

Izaya...

Love me again...

Then I heard footsteps from the stairs, it was Izaya and he was looking at nothing. He wasn't even looking at the path he was taking... _Idiot_.

Izaya stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked around then he saw me, his lips curled into a frown. I wish he could just turn it upside down. He walked towards me then I expect him to sit across me because he is so disgusted by—

He... He walked passed the first couch then he sat next to me. He snuggled at my arm still not looking at me but showing affections towards me. I wrapped one arm around him then I nuzzled my nose at his raven locks. I can hear him crying that made me shed a tear or two. "Izaya..." I whispered ever so slowly to his ear. He looked up at me just keeping his crimson orbs diverted away from my eyes, he was looking either at my nose or my forehead.

I lightly chuckled then I lifted up his chin, I know I can't kiss him right now so I have to keep myself composed... He still haven't forgave me yet and I still I haven't asked for it too. I held his chin and I looked deep into his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." I said wiping the tears streaming down his face with my thumbs.

Izaya held both of my hands with his smaller ones then he looked down. "I-I don't know..." Izaya whispered.

My eyes widen then he almost jumped. "W-what do you mean!?" Izaya finally looked at me straight to the eye but his crimson orbs are full of doubt and sadness. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you..." I whispered. He nodded slightly then he stood up.

"Please try to understand me, I will come back to the house and there... I will think of it..." Izaya said with a small smile. "And I will sleep next to Tsuki..." I looked down and huffed. "And one last thing... If you let Jake live in our house... I might change my mind." I looked at him with shock but when I saw the smile in his face, the complete sincere aura that is flowing out of him I remained silent.

I guess that this wouldn't be easy at all...

**Author's Note: **FAILED! I don't know but I think my drama is soo NOT COOL! Because I don't really like drama at all... It makes me cry and I don't want to cry just because of watching something like blah blah... Oh well~


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note: **DOG FIGHT! Yippee~~ Lets get ready to RUMBLE! Guys... I am really sorry for the late updates 'cause I have to make it up to my Bevin lovers... But now it is Shizaya time!

**Don't Touch Him**

It is another good day for Izaya, Tsuki, and Jake, but not for Shizuo. He saw no Izaya next to him to cuddle in the morning! He sat up with a gloomy atmosphere around him trying to find his shirt that was thrown on the floor last night. He still remembers what happened last night... It was supposed to be a fun night but then a party pooper came along...

"_D-don't think of this as a full acceptance of—ahh!" Izaya moaned loudly as Shizuo bit his overly sensitive neck. He mewled as Shizuo pumped his cock. Shizuo smirked down at the raven, eying his every movement, savouring his bittersweet flavour... Until—_

_They heard a loud banging at the door. "Izaya-kun, dinner's ready!" Jake... YOU FUCKING DISGRACE! Izaya's eyes widen then he pushed Shizuo away from him. Shizuo's eyes widen in shock too. When did Izaya started to finish it halfway?! No one of them had come yet! DAMN_ _YOU JAKE! Ugh... Izaya was fully dressed now and he opened the door. Jake was there waiting then the raven teen peeked over Izaya's shoulder to see the overly disappointed blonde. _

"_Oh... Sorry, did I disturb something?" He innocently asked as he smugly smirked at Shizuo. _

"_Nah... It's nothing, really." Izaya said pushing him more gently than what he did to Shizuo, then he closed the door behind him. _

"ARGH!" Shizuo yelled obviously losing control then he carried their cabinet when suddenly the door to their bathroom opened. It was Izaya with only a towel on and another towel draped over his shoulder while he's using the other end to dry his hair. Izaya saw Shizuo then he couldn't help but chuckle.

Shizuo was supposed to be mad but, seeing him laugh again makes his heart flutter. "Shizu-chan! Good morning~ Can you hand me some of my clothes, please?" Izaya said pointing at the cabinet. Shizuo sighed then he gently lowered the cabinet to the floor. Izaya then opened the cabinet trying to find his black v-neck shirt and skinny jeans. "Shizu-chan, how's it going with Jake?" Izaya said without looking at the taller man. Shizuo grimaced then he said.

"Its fine, I think I'm starting to like him."

"Good. But don't like him as much as you like me, okay?" Izaya chuckled as he removed his towel and put on his boxers quickly. He put on his jeans and then his t-shirt next. "And I still haven't accepted your apology..." He walked out of the room then he closed it gently to hint Shizuo that he wasn't mad.

Shizuo couldn't help but frown and got out of the room next. He saw Jake and Tsuki sitting on the couch playing Uno while watching TV. Tsuki waved at him while Jake just ignored him. It's for the good I guess. Shizuo went inside the kitchen and sat there waiting for Izaya to make his coffee. He looked behind then he saw Jake looking at him from the corner of his eyes, it made Shizuo mad... very mad.

Izaya sighed as he watched Jake and Shizuo exchange angry glances at each other. Tsuki giggled then she suddenly got a text from Kadota. "Papa~ Dota-chin said he wants to meet you~!" Tsuki cooed then suddenly Jake added.

"Which one?" he asked.

"That would be me!" Izaya smiled at him warmly which made him earn an angry glare. He tried to calm Shizuo down but then the blonde looked away which was very immature to Izaya. "Shizu-chan~! Don't cry now, is your diaper full?" Izaya smirked then he dodged a flying cup.

Izaya stood then he got his coat which was hanging by the kitchen counter. "Tsuki, why don't you buy some books, don't you need one?" Tsuki, catching her father's drift, nodded. They both went out that left Jake and Shizuo alone in the house.

Shizuo groaned then he walked up the stairs.

"Hey!" He turned with a scowl.

"The fuck do you want?!" Shizuo yelled.

Jake looked at him with a smug smirk then he sighed. "You know," Jake looked down on his shoes then back at Shizuo. "You must keep a very safe distance from Izaya..." His eyes narrowed and his smirk grew wider. "You know, to be safe..." He added.

Shizuo's scowl turned into a very impish smirk. "That should be my line, jerk..." Jake crossed his arms in front his chest then he leaned on the wall looking up at Shizuo, while the protozoan was half across the stairs looking down at Jake. "You're just an adopted little orphan... You shouldn't be here! Or maybe your parents got sick of you and that's why you—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHIZUO!" Jake yelled that almost made the ex-bartender flinch.

Jake's face was beat red and he was panting heavily because of so much anger. He can't let this pass... he would never forgive Shizuo, ever! Jake stomped his feet as he charged the older man. The ended up on the floor upstairs with Jake on top of Shizuo. Jake started to punch Shizuo senseless. Shizuo pushed him away that made Jake fell down the stairs. Jake slowly stood up then he wiped the blood from the side of his lips. Shizuo carried the nearest thing next to him that is a table and threw it to the raven teen. Jake easily dodged it, based from his experiences now, which made Shizuo angrier.

"Is that... all...?" Jake smirked at Shizuo panting heavily.

"No... I got... more!" Shizuo clenched his fist then punched Jake to the face. Jake ended up on the floor. Shizuo clenched the collar of Jake's shirt then he looked deep in Jake's eyes with full anger and fury. "Don't... touch... Izaya!" He huffed. "OR I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Then Shizuo slammed Jake's head on the floor which made the younger dizzy.

Shizuo stood up and angrily walked inside his room slamming the door close.

Suddenly... Jake laughed evilly covering his eyes with his hands then he sat up looking at his fast recovering wounds. "Then try to murder me Shizuo... Lets see if you can..." He laughed hysterically but he kept it low to avoid causing suspicions.

**Author's Note: **Oh my... I'm very sorry for late updates! I will do a triple update to make it up to you guys!


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Guys... I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! But really, lately I've been so busy and now I've been so **UNINSPIRED**... But sooner or later I will really try to update! I promise I will not discontinue this! I will not abandon this story! Really! So please bear with me and wait until I'm so inspired again.

And if anyone of you can help, please be my inspiration and keep on reviewing while I'm trying to recover... I'm so sorry again guys! Hope you still stay tuned in to this and I **PROMISE **I will be back!


End file.
